The Legend of Kartoffelunity (20)
by Schlyper King
Summary: Hat nichts mit Dragonball zu tun .
1. Kapitel 1 - eine unscheinbare Begegnung

**The Legend of Kartoffelunity**

**Directed by**

Schläyper :3

**Starring**

Jay_Miku

Niklasheid

Fanatix

LightningRose

Schläyper

**Kapitel 1 - eine unscheinbare Begegnung**

Es war ein warmer April Tag im Jahre 1969.

Die Vögel sangen und genossen den Tag,doch es gab einen Genossen der immer schlecht gelaunt war,man nannte ihn LightningRose.

Niemand in seiner Klasse mochte ihn,nicht mal seine eigene Mutter mochte ihn.

Er war jeden Tag traurig und tat dennoch so als währe ihm alles egal.

Doch er hatte ein Geheimnis :

Er war verliebt,in einen Jungen,den hübschesten Jungen den es auf der Schule gab.

Dieser Junge hieß Niklasheid und hatte auch ein Geheimnis.

Er war so wie LightningRose schwul.

Als LightningRose in der Schule an kam und wie immer nicht beachtet wurde,ging er in die Klasse.

Die Stunden vergingen und er war wie immer allein.

Bis in der 8ten Stunde Niklasheid aufsprang und schrie :"Leute ich muss euch was gestehen!"

Alle waren gespannt was es war...

Auf einmal sagte er voller Emotionen :"Ich Niklasheid,… bin schwul."

Jeder war schockiert sowas von dem hübschesten Jungen zu hören,manche Mädchen sind aus dem Fenster gesprungen weil sie so traurig darüber waren.

LightningRose war das Objekt seiner Begierde.

Die beiden liebten sich,bloß wussten es nicht.

Eine unscheinbare Begegnung.

**Ende Kapitel 1**


	2. Kapitel 2 - das erste Treffen

**Kapitel 2 - das erste Treffen**

Nachdem die beiden frisch verliebten LightningRose und Niklasheid sich besser kennen gelernt haben und sie alle für übertrieben schwul gehalten haben,haben sie entschieden sich zu treffen.

Es war ein wunderschöner Abend...

bis LightningRose kam.

Er war nicht der Schönste,aber er wurde geliebt.

Zärtlich begann Niklasheid Lightning zu küssen.

Er hat ihm die Zunge in den Hals gerammt wie ein wilder Bär der versucht aus einem Kühlschrank eine Dose Thunfisch zu bekommen.

Niklasheid strich mit seiner Zunge über die gelben Zähne von Lightning.

Lightning begann darauf langsam seine Hand in die Hose von Niklasheid zu tun,…

Niklasheid stieß ihn zurück und schrie :"Wir können das noch nicht tun!Ich bin noch nicht bereit!"

Nachdem Lightning mit einer Träne auf der Wange dann nach Hause gegangen ist,war er so betrübt,er war kurz davor sich zu töten.

Doch auf einmal hört er einen Schrei im Hintergrund.

Es war Niklas der sich entschuldigen wollte.

Aber der kaltblütige Lightning war in Wahrheit auch noch nicht bereit,sie beide waren sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr unsicher.

Es ging weiter und weiter und weiter.

Sie haben normal ihr Leben gelebt.

Sich gemocht aber nicht mehr getroffen,

werden sie sich nochmal treffen?

Werde ich der Autor Schläyper je eine Freundin finden?

Wird Cosmo wieder auf den Server kommen?

**Das und mehr in der nächsten Episode Dragonball Z,**

**Kapitel 2 Ende**


	3. Kapitel 3 - die zweite Begegnung

**Kapitel 3 - die zweite Begegnung**

Nach Monaten der eisigen Ruhe zwischen den Beiden haben sie die Mut zusammen genommen und haben sich zu einem Treffen verabredet.

Es war mal wieder ein wundeschöner Abend … bis Lightning wieder kam.

Sofort umfiel Lightning Niklas langsam seine Hose ausziehend.

Kreischend fängt Lightning an hastig nach Niklas Glied zu suchen.

Als er es gefunden hat umklammert er es mit seiner Zunge.

Zärtlich aber hart.

Niklas küsst ihn.

Lightning lutscht immer schneller bis eine riesige Ladung Sperma in den Mund von Lightning abgefeuert wird.

Er kaut darauf rum und schluckt es zärtlich runter.

Als Niklas sich nach diesem Abenteuer wieder anziehen wollte.

Schubste ihn Lightning um und steckte ihm das mit Gleitgel eingeriebene Glied in den Anus.

Er wurde immer schneller,Schreie erfüllten den Raum,bis schließlich eine Mischung aus

Blut,Kot und Sperma aus dem Anus von Niklas trö össlich leckte es Lightning auf,um es während sie sich küssen in den Mund zu stecken.

Sie wahren zufrieden.

Dennoch war es merkwürdig für sie.

Nicht nur die Tatsache das sie beide voller Kot,Sperma und Blut wahren,sondern auch das es ihnen gefallen hat.

Am nächsten Morgen wahren die Beiden wie vor dem Treffen,als währe all das nie geschehen.

Es ging weiter wie folgt.

Eine Mischung aus Liebe und Abneigung.

**Ende Kapitel 3**


End file.
